


Everyone Says

by SkeletonWoman



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, and being her party outlet, him looking out for her, is my fave idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonWoman/pseuds/SkeletonWoman
Summary: Isn't the truth always just out of reach? Not quite what you hear, not quite what you tell.





	

Eva loves Chris.

Not in the way everyone likely suspects, now. Not in the way they say she loves him, teasing her.

No, she loves Chris because she trusts him. Sure, it took time, and it was hard, but she trusts him now, perhaps more so than some of her friends, she’s wondered.

She loves Chris because she trusts him. Trusts him when he kisses her deeply, making her promise to find him when she’s ready to go home. Trusts him when he finishes the can in her hands and steers her away from the alcohol. Trusts him when he steps between her and the guy she was flirting with, guiding her to another part of the room.

Everyone else says she lights up when he enters a room, so she must love him. They say she never goes home with other guys anymore, so she must love him. They say she is putting her friendship with Iben at risk, so she must love him.

And even though they cannot see it correctly, she does love him.

 

 

 

Chris loves Eva.

Not in the way everyone likely suspects, as usual. Not in the way they say he loves her, calling her gullible.

No, he loves Eva because she trusts him. Sure, it took time and it wasn’t easy, but she trusts him. Sometimes he wonders if she loves him because she trusts him or if she trusts him because she loves him.

He loves Eva because she trusts him. Trusts him to keep her safe, even when it’s 2am and the streets are full of drunks. Trusts him to be there for her, even when she’s bent over the toilet bowl with her hair in his hands. Trusts him when he pulls her away from the guy she was with, not only because he’s an asshole, but because the jealously is tearing him apart inside.

Everyone says Eva is always happy to see Chris, so he must love her. They say that she’s always happy to wrap herself in his touch, so he must love her. They say she’s another foolish girl in love with Chris, blind to reality, so he must love her.

And even though they can’t see it correctly, he does love her.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship so much and i told myself i wouldn't write any fics for it. and then i remembered i had this ao3 acc so i said to hell with it


End file.
